The Death of a Monster
by Wormmon456
Summary: Chase Young is being followed by a girl, who keeps attacking him. Why does the girl want Chase dead, and who is the strange girl in captivity? ChasexOC
1. Preface

_**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, nor any characters related to it. I only own Abi.**_

_It was a warm, summer night when Abigail Shelton finally found the place she was looking for. Master Monk Guan's temple. She crept inside, checked she had her knife, and looked for Chase Young's bedroom. She heard the sounds of the man sleeping, and crept into the room. She slipped the knife from its hiding place and moved closer to the sleeping Xiaolin. Abigail held the knife over the man's chest and plunged it in, just missing his heart. After all, she wanted him to die painfully._

_Chase's eyes snapped open. He took in the scene quickly - a girl, around sixteen years old with short black hair to her shoulders and almost glowing blue eyes, was stood by the bed holding a knife dripping with blood, blood which came from a wound on his chest - and quickly tried to defend himself. Chase kicked at the girl, who smirked at him while dodging. She stabbed the knife down on the muscle of his arm, and Chase couldn't help screaming in pain. The girl grinned, and turned to leave._  
_"Who are you? Why did you do that?" Chase demanded to know._  
_"My name is Abigail Shelton. And you don't need to know the reasons, just that you will die." Abigail gave Chase one last evil smile before turning and leaving the room._

Chase opened his eyes. He glanced around himself, but the temple gardens were empty.  
"Why did she try killing me? Was she a Heylin?" Chase muttered these questions to himself. It had been two years since his meeting with Abigail now.


	2. Abigail Joins The Temple

Meanwhile, Abi Shelton was relaxing in the forest. Her feet were barefooted, and had been slipped into a river. She had stripped down to just her black vest and leggings, the summer was too hot for much else. Abi heard footsteps approaching the river and, grinning, took out her knife. It had been almost two years since she last got a job where she could use that knife. She thought back to that night. Shortly after she left the temple, she had gone back to the tree where she was given the job.

_"He's dead?" Hannibal asked her._  
_"Yes." Abi nodded, holding out her hand. He grinned, not a good look for him Abi thought, and threw a wad of money down into her hand. "Thank you." she smiled up at Hannibal before turning to leave._

Abi shook her head to clear her thoughts. She turned in the direction of the footsteps, only to see Hannibal again. He looked different to last time. When he gave her the job of killing Chase Young he'd looked like a sixteen-year-old boy. She'd been surprised at the time he would go for an appearance of someone a year older than her, but had shrugged it off. Now his appearance was of a young adult, maybe eighteen or nineteen, with long jet-black hair - rather like Chase Young's, her brain thought, which made Abi scowl - and blue eyes like hers. He could pass off as her older brother.

"I have a job for you, Abigail." Hannibal grinned his evil grin at her.  
"Abi. Another one?" Abi put down the knife, intrigued.  
"I want you to return to Master Monk Guan's temple and find the little girl there. Her name is Rapunzel, she's about five years old I believe. Bring her to me. You'll have to win the trust of Master Monk Guan first." Hannibal explained. Abi thought for a moment.  
"And what do I get for this?" Abi's eyes shined. Hannibal smiled, and showed her a large wad of money, smiling even more when her eyes shined brighter. "Alright, I'll do it."

Abi picked up the pile of clothes and slipped into the bushes. When she returned her short dark blue skirt was over the black leggings, and she had pulled on her dark purple "I Heart Fall Out Boy" t-shirt over the vest. She pulled her black and dark pink trainers on, and nodded to herself. Abi began the walk to Master Monk Guan's temple, plaiting her hair as she walked. She was glad she'd let her hair grow to just past her waist when she saw Chase Young sat on the grass outside the temple.  
"Dang! He didn't die?" she muttered to herself.

Chase looked up when he saw her approaching. He looked scared for a moment, this girl looked a bit like Abigail. He quickly dismissed that idea - Abigail had shorter hair, and her eyes were more sinister than this girls - and came over to Abi.  
"Why are you at the temple?" Chase asked her. Abi had already made her mind up on this answer.  
"I want to be trained as a Xiaolin monk." Abi replied.  
"What's your name, kid?" Chase asked. Abi paused for a second, she had forgotten she'd have to make that up, and tried coming up with a name.  
"Gabriella... Bates. But my friends call me Abi." Abi paused to come up with a good name, relieved when he didn't seem suspicious.  
"I'm Chase Young. Follow me, Abi, I'll take you to Guan." Chase smiled, before walking towards the citadel. Abi followed him cautiously.

They entered the temple, and Abi saw a man sat nearby. She glanced at him with trained eyes. He seemed harmless enough, so she fell back into character.  
"Guan? This is Gabriella Bates. She'd like to train at the temple." Chase spoke to the man. Guan looked up at her.  
"Gabriella." Guan nodded, looking thoughtful. He then smiled at her. "Welcome to my temple, Gabriella."  
"Abi. Thank you." Abi smiled back at Guan, trying to look like she actually was grateful to this man. Chase then showed Abi to a bedroom, and left her to settle in. She sat on the windowsill and looked out towards Hannibal's tree. She hoped he didn't know Chase was still alive.


End file.
